Angel Of Darkness
by fangirl05956
Summary: There's a new girl at camp, and she's attracting all kinds of attention. She's bringing the Seven, and Nico, back together for their help with... demons. And just when the demigods lives couldn't get any worse, they find out she's a demon too. When will the nightmare end, or is it really all a dream?


**Hey guys! Hope you all like this fanfic! Sorry it's a little short.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything! It's al Rick Riordan's work (except for the OCs and the plotline).**

* * *

The wind raged on outside the cabin. The sky was darker than it had ever been. It had started pouring earlier in the afternoon, but the campers had put it off as another one of Zeus's temper tantrums. If gods could have temper tantrums, that is. But the storm had grown worse, and at one o'clock in the morning it had woken up Nico Di'Angelo.

"Someone's going to pay," Nico grumbled, rubbing his eyes. He didn't realize until after opening his eyes that no one had woken him up. There wasn't even anyone in the cabin. Just him sitting up in bed, wishing he could go back to sleep. Just as sleep over came Nico again, there was a sharp knock on the door of his cabin.

Nico grumbled a curse in Italian under his breath, and pushed back the covers. He slugged towards the door, groaning because his head hurt. He must have hit it while he was sleeping. Nico reached the door just as another sharp knock came from the door. Nico stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

Who was up at this ungodly hour of the night? They'd be in big trouble with the harpies if they were caught, but the knock came for a third time, and this time it sounded like the person on the other side was growing impatient. Nico heaved a tired sigh and opened the door up.

At first, Nico couldn't see five feet in front of him, let alone anyone standing in front of him. But, a crack of lightning lit the sky, and a silhouette appeared. Thunder rolled across the hills, and for the first time, Nico noticed the rain was coming down inside the camp's borders. Before he could give much thought to the weather, the person cleared their throat.

"Is it safe to come in, Son of Hades?" The person asked in monotone. Nico stiffened, and his grip on the doorknob tightened. The person was obviously a girl around his age, but that wasn't what made him tense up.

"How do you know who I am?" Nico asked, trying to see the girl. She shook her head, and Nico felt the raindrops fly from her damp hair on to his face and shoulders.

"There is no time for that. I need to come in. Now!" The girl hissed. For some reason, Nico's mind clouded over and he stepped aside for the girl. The girl entered, passing from the darkness of outside to the darkness of inside. She seemed rather comfortable with sticking to the shadows, though, and Nico closed the door behind her.

"I do not want to argue with you about sleeping arrangements, so I will just ask you where you sleep," the girl stated. Her spoke with no emotion, but Nico's mind was still foggy from before. He pointed to the bunk he had gotten up from, and the girl nodded once.

"Who…. are you?" Nico asked. His tongue felt numb in his mouth, which was odd, considering it hadn't been two minutes ago. Maybe he was more tired than he let on.

"That is not of importance. Now, you need to sleep," the girl replied. Nico's mind clouded over even more, and he blacked out, but he didn't hit the floor.

* * *

The next morning, Nico woke up in his bed to the sound of the conch shell. He groaned, and sat up, wiping the sand from his eyes. When he opened his eyes, Nico nearly died of fright. Standing next to him was the girl from last night, still shrouded in darkness. She stared down at him, not saying a word.

"Would you not do that?" Nico asked hotly.

"They have signaled for breakfast. Hurry up," the girl said. Nico rolled his eyes, but pushed the covers back and stood up anyways. The girl stood by the closed door as Nico smoothed his shirt, slipped on his only other pair of jeans, and put on his bomber's jacket.

Nico turned toward the door, and lead the girl to the dining pavilion. Every other camper was already there, and they turned toward Nico and the girl as the pair arrived. Chiron trotted over to the two teens, since he wasn't in his wheelchair.

"Nico, who is this girl, and how did she get here?" Chiron asked, looking at the girl. The shadows seemed to rearrange themselves to hide the girl as well as they could, even though the clouds were covering the sun. It had stopped raining, for now, but the clouds were so dark, they were almost pure black.

"Um, I-I don't…." Nico's voice faltered.

"My name is Chris," the girl said, when Nico stopped talking. The shadows flickered at the name, and the clouds appeared to darken, as did Chiron's expression.

"Where would you like to sit?" Chiron asked, gruffly. Everyone started whispering to each other in unison. Chiron never allowed the campers to sit wherever they wanted; you always sat with your cabin.

Chris's eyes flickered blood red; Nico could see it clearly against the shadows that covered her. "I think the Hades cabin table would be appropriate, for now. But I must speak with you later, Centaurus," Chris answered, smirking and glancing at every single camper in turn.

Chiron bowed his head and retreated back to his table, while Chris walked over to the Hades's table. Nico had no choice, but to follow and sit across from her.

Chris sat with her back to the pavilion, and Nico watched as the meal continued with everyone talking about Chris. Said girl ate slowly like she didn't really need to eat, and if she did know what everyone was whispering about, she gave no hint of knowing.

When she was done, her food burst into flames. The most frightening thing was that Chris stuck her whole hand in the flames. She didn't scream or flinch in pain; she just stared at her burning flesh. Nico cleared his throat, and Chris looked up at him.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Nico asked. Chris smirked darkly.

"Yes, it definitely hurts," Chris answered. She slowly retracted her hand from the flames, and hold her and up to eye level. It was completely red because the skin had been burned away, and there were some patches of charred, black skin. Chris lowered her hand, and stared at Nico again.

Her irises were crimson and the whites were the complete opposite; they were black. Her skin was pale white, but flawless. She bared her teeth at Nico, and he saw that they were sharp and pointy, like shark teeth.

"Son of Hades, gather the Seven. I need to meet with them, you, and Chiron," Chris said, breaking Nico's train of thought. He nodded slowly, still staring at Chris's lips. They were cracked and dry, but they were an unhealthy shade of red; like the color of blood.

Chris frowned, snapped her fingers in front of his face, and commanded, "Now."

For the third time in two days, Nico's mind clouded over and he stood up to gather his friends. Well, the ones living at Camp Half-Blood, anyways. Chris simply stood and walked over to Chiron. Chiron looked back to Nico, nodded at something Chris had said, and followed Chris to the Big House.

* * *

**Please, R&R! Tell me what you think, ask questions, whatever! I'd love to hear what you all think of it so far.**

**-Poison Ivy**


End file.
